Good Morning, Lovely
by Bookkbaby
Summary: Yaoi, LUCKY. AU oneshot. --What the hell was Tyki Mikk doing in his bed?--


Warnings: YAOI, which means BOYS LOVING BOYS. If you dislike that, then the back button is easy enough to find. Please click that and leave. Implied lemon, some minor lime, nothing too scandalous…

Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely characters, that honor belongs to Katsura Hoshino. (Though if Hoshino-sama ever has a sale, I call dibs on Tyki… what?) I don't own anything but a copy of the anime series and all volumes of the manga in English. Please don't sue.

Kudos to the awesome SisterWicked, who got me started on Lucky and lets me use 'lovely'! Super special awesome thanks to Misster Cackles, who is my awesome beta! All remaining mistakes are mine.

Good Morning, Lovely

He was warm. That was the first thing he noticed. His headache was the second thing.

He groaned as rolled over, snuggling closer to the body lying on the bed next to him. His head felt like someone was splitting it open and his stomach wasn't very happy with him, but he didn't feel like getting up to take something for his hangover. The bed was so warm and the firm chest he was half sprawled on was so comfortable-

Wait a minute.

'Body'? 'Chest'?

His eyes flew open and he pushed himself up to sit. He looked down at who he was sharing a bed with, green eyes widening in shock as he simultaneously recognized the figure and felt mild pain shoot from his ass through his body. He felt the blood drain from his face as he stared in shock at the man next to him.

What the hell was Tyki Mikk doing in his bed?

The man stirred, a single golden eye opening lazily and then shutting again as a hand brushed aside a few locks of black hair. With the same hand Tyki reached up and pulled him back down, shoving his face into the man's well-sculpted chest.

"It's too early to be awake, lovely. Go back to sleep," Tyki murmured almost affectionately into his red hair. The redhead was frozen for a fraction of a second, then shoved off the hand holding him down and began to scramble backwards. His hands found only air and he fell, legs tangled in the sheet as his ass met the floor rather roughly. He yelped as the impact sent another small spike of pain through him.

There was a quiet chuckle from the man on the bed. The redhead could hear the rustle of blankets as the brunet shifted and propped himself up on his elbows. Green eyes met gold.

"What's your hurry, Lavi?" the man asked, eyes darkening as they did a slow sweep of the redhead's form. Lavi could feel the blood return to his face with a vengeance, especially since it was at that moment that he noticed his distinct lack of clothing. He grabbed at the sheet his feet had gotten tangled in and yanked, pulling it down to cover the parts of himself he didn't usually have on display. The man outright laughed at the action, shifting and sitting up. The small amount of the sheet still left on the bed by Lavi's hasty grabbing barely preserved the brunet's modesty. It covered little enough that the redhead could figure out that the other man was naked too.

Green eyes quickly scanned the room, taking in the unfamiliar posters and the unfamiliar bed set and the unfamiliar everything. He supposed it was Tyki's room, which made the question not 'what the hell was Tyki Mikk doing in Lavi's bed', but rather, 'what the hell was Lavi doing in the bed of the most eligible bachelor in the university'? Naked, to boot, with an ache in a place there had never been one before and a hangover.

There was probably some sort of innocent explanation, right? Perhaps they had been playing a friendly game of strip poker or something, had a few drinks, and Lavi had just happened to injure his bottom somehow? Afterwards, perhaps he had been too drunk to make it back to his room and they had simply shared the bed with no touching or... anything else? That wouldn't explain how Lavi had gotten from the party celebrating the end of exams to Tyki's dorm room, or the pain in his ass, or explain why they hadn't at least put on their underwear, or why they had woken up snuggling, but the redhead was willing to make concessions. The evidence available may coincide perfectly with another type of morning after of a less-than-innocent activity (not that strip poker was 'innocent', but it was the lesser of two evils), but that could just be coincidence.

Right?

"What... happened last night?" the redhead asked uncertainly, not sure if he wanted to know the answer or if he'd prefer his version. The brunet's eyes widened in surprise and Lavi was certain he saw a hint of regret before it was covered by the other student's usual confidence.

"You don't remember?" he asked.

"If I remembered, I wouldn't be asking," the redhead replied a bit shortly. His reply seemed to amuse Tyki, for the older student smirked.

"So feisty. Passionate, just like your hair." The brunet turned away from Lavi, towards what the redhead assumed to be a bedside table of some sort since the older man turned back a moment later with a pack of cigarettes and a lighter in his hands. Tyki popped open the pack, pulling one thin white stick out and placing it between his lips before tossing the pack in the general direction of the table and lighting up his cigarette. The lighter went the way of the pack moments later and Tyki inhaled through the white stick deeply. "It makes you noticeable. I certainly noticed."

The brunet smirked again.

"Are you sure you don't remember? Then again, you were pretty drunk..."

Lavi shook his head, then winced as the motion aggravated his headache. Now that he thought about it, flashes of memory were coming back-

He had been with Allen and Yuu at some frat party. Allen was there as the designated driver, since he didn't drink - something about his foster father, Cross Marian, had turned the white haired boy completely off of alcohol. Kanda had been stoically doing shots of his own drink he called 'sake', sitting in a corner with Allen and glaring at anyone who tried to come too close to his 'moyashi'.

Lavi had, of course, been part of the party. Most of the sororities had shown up and all the furniture had been moved from the common room on the main floor of the boys' dorm to create a small dance floor. Those that didn't fit inside the building were out on the lawn, dancing to the music as it poured out from inside the frat house through the open windows.

He had been sitting down and catching his breath from dancing when Tyki had approached him.

_"May I get you a drink, lovely?"_

_"M' name's Lavi, not lovely, but sure."_

He couldn't quite remember what had happened next, but there had been lots of dancing and touching and a drink any time he even thought about wanting one. He could recall the feeling of being touched through his pants and moving into the contact, the burning sensation of alcohol running down his throat that dulled as he drank more an more.

A sloppy kiss he had initiated on the dance floor, pressing himself clumsily to the older student.

_"Do you want to take this somewhere else? My room isn't that far..."_

_"Yeah... 'somewhere else' 's good..."_

He couldn't really recall much directly after that, besides some uncoordinated stumbling through dark hallways, but then once they had reached the older student's room-

_"Do you know who I am?"_

_"Yeah... Tyki. Ev'ryone knows you."_

_"Everyone?"_

_"Yeah..."_

He couldn't remember much else, but he could almost feel Tyki's hands pulling at his shirt, his own hands busy fumbling with the brunet's buttons. He had fallen and landed on something soft, the taste of cigarette smoke and a hint of beer mixed with something uniquely Tyki in his mouth. There had been more touching, more kisses, then minor pain and mind-numbing bliss.

_"Say my name, Lavi... you feel so good..."_

_"God, Tyki-!"_

He couldn't remember any more, just flashes. Everything else was a blur.

The feeling of eyes watching him brought Lavi's attention back to the present. He looked up and wondered how obvious his thoughts were upon seeing the slightly guarded expression on Tyki's face.

"You... I- we-" the redhead said, stumbling as he tried to come up with a proper sentence. His head throbbed, fueling the beginnings of a wave of righteous anger.

"You got me drunk!" Lavi accused, fists clenching the sheet covering him from waist down. The brunet did look slightly apologetic, taking another puff on his cigarette and looking away from the redhead.

"You didn't have any complaints at the time," he said carefully. "It certainly seemed to me that you were willing to down whatever alcohol you got your hands on and more than willing for... other things."

Lavi looked away. He could remember agreeing to dance with the older student while still half-sober and he had been the one to kiss Tyki, not the other way around. That didn't bother him so much. What really bothered him-

He froze for a second, eyes widening marginally as he traced that thought to its conclusion.

-what really bothered him was that he couldn't remember the majority of the night. Something like that he would have wanted to remember in full detail.

Tyki Mikk wasn't the most eligible bachelor on campus for nothing. A person would need to be blind not to notice the charm the brunet possessed, the absolute confidence and the charisma. Even those men who were totally straight did a double take when the brunet walked by and Lavi was only about as straight as a rainbow was monochrome.

Tyki was also pretty well known for a long string of broken hearts and one night stands. The older student hadn't been as 'active' for the past month or two, but Lavi was well aware of Tyki's reputation for the past three years. If last night had been Lavi's 'turn', so to speak...

The brunet rarely took lovers for an extended period of time. All Lavi could remember were flashes.

What a terrible waste.

In a rush, his anger left him and he deflated like a popped balloon. He sighed, drawing the attention of the golden-eyed man back to him as he pushed himself to his feet with one hand. The other held the sheet in place as best it could, though the edge of the material did slide off his hip. He met Tyki's eyes with his own, forcing a smile on his face and awkwardly hiking the sheet further up his body.

"That's true enough, so... ah, I guess I'll be going now." He glanced around the floor, head bowed his bangs hid his eyes while his forced smile began to break. He spotted what looked like his clothing from the previous night closer to the door of the room and turned to go grab it. He had just taken a step when something pulled on the sheet he wore and nearly tugged it out of his hands. He tightened his grip, turning to the brunet with a surprised expression.

"What's wrong, lovely?" Tyki asked, tugging the redhead back towards the bed. Lavi followed the motion, unwilling to lose his only covering. The older student turned for a moment to stab out his cigarette in a small decorative ashtray and then immediately turned back to Lavi. "Classes are canceled for today, so unless you've made plans you don't need to leave."

The redhead just stared, mouth slightly open as he was gently pulled until his knees brushed the mattress. Tyki stared back at him calmly, still gripping the sheet so that Lavi couldn't simply turn and walk away unless he wanted to do so completely naked.

"You... want me to stay?" he asked, just to be sure. Tyki would have just let him leave if he wanted the redhead gone, but this made no sense. They had already 'done it', so why-

"Of course, but weren't you just angry with me for getting you drunk so it would be easier to seduce you?" the brunet asked, tone smooth but genuinely curious.

"'Easier'?"

"I had planned to find you last night anyway, though the alcohol did make you a bit more - shall we say open? - to my advances. I didn't plan on things going quite this far on the first date, though."

"'Date'?" Lavi squeaked, feeling a bit ridiculous. All he could seem to do was parrot Tyki's words back at him. The brunet smirked and nodded.

"Yes, 'date'. I'm not complaining. You were great, though I think you'd be even better when sober." Tyki tugged on the sheet almost absently, smirking up at the redhead. "I can wait to find that out, though. If you don't have any plans, would you like to go to lunch?"

"'Lunch'? Me and you?" Lavi repeated. He couldn't quite connect the ideas in his mind. The golden eyed man nodded patiently, smirk fading into an amused grin.

"As an apology for last night and perhaps a chance for us to get to know each other a bit more. Does it sound good?"

Lavi glanced down, cheeks flushed red.

"Ah... I don't actually remember most of last night..." he started slowly, then glanced up and leaned forward to press a small, soft kiss to the other man's lips. "I think I'd like it if you... reminded me sometime. Lunch is a good start."

Tyki seemed surprised as Lavi pulled away, but then a hand came up behind the redhead's neck and pulled him back in for a longer, deeper kiss.

Lavi's gasp of surprise was swallowed by Tyki's lips, the opening allowing the brunet's tongue to slip inside his mouth and taste him for a moment before the older student pulled away. Surprised and with his face the same shade of red as his hair, Lavi met Tyki's eyes. The brunet smirked.

"Get dressed, lovely. I'd be more than happy to remind you what happened last night the moment you ask."

Lavi nodded, blush fading as a warm glow began in his chest.

Today was definitely looking up.

The End


End file.
